


Fun Thing Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children, Cure/Remedy, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Family, Fear, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Stories/Story Telling, Tea, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Charlie has a nightmare after sleeping peacefully, & he wanted his Uncle Steve to comfort him, What does he say to the little boy?, What does Danny say, when he walks in?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	Fun Thing Ever:

*Summary: Charlie has a nightmare after sleeping peacefully, & he wanted his Uncle Steve to comfort him, What does he say to the little boy?, What does Danny say, when he walks in?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

"Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve !", Charles "Charlie" William Edwards exclaimed, calling out from the bedroom, as he was terrified of going back to sleep, & he wanted his uncle badly, since he gives the best hugs, like his father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & the blond boy knew that it would make him feel a whole lot better afterwards.

 

"Charlie, What's up, Buddy ?", Steve came in, as soon as he called out, & put the light on, so he can see what was having Charlie so troubled, "I had a bad dream, Uncle Steve," Charlie told the former seal sadly, as he comes to them, & they hugged & cuddled for awhile, The Five-O Commander will make sure that nothing would disturb the precious boy's sleep again, as he got him settled, & lay next to him, so he would feel better.

 

"I am sorry, Buddy, Now that I am here, That bad dream will stay away from you for the rest of the night, as long as I am around", Steve said smiling, as he tickled the little boy, who giggled in response, & then they both relaxed after a round of laughing. "How about I tell you about the fun thing, that me & Danno did, How does that sound ?", he asked, Charlie nodded & vigorously, & said this in response, "Yeah, Tell me, please ?", & Steve went on to tell his story.

 

Steve went into vivid detail about what happened at the racetrack, which was Charlie's favorite place in the whole wide world, The Young Williams smiled, as he listened to his uncle talk, & then he went back to sleep in no time at all. The Five-O Commander ended up falling asleep too, just to make sure that Charlie is okay, & then he will leave him to sleep. He went up to make some tea for himself, & he reheated dinner for Danny, cause the blond texted to let him know when he is coming home.

 

Danny finally came home, & smiled, as he saw that house was cleaned up, & everything looked spotless, & so clean, Steve was just relaxing with his tea, & smiled, as he saw the loudmouth detective come into the living room. "Hey, Everything went okay ?", Danny nodded, & said, "All according to your plan, Super Seal, Thank you for helping". "Anytime, Danno", & he filled him on Charlie & his nightmare, Danny smiled, & said, "Thank you for that, You are so good with him", & the former seal said, "I love him, Pure & Simple", They spent the rest of the time talking.

 

The End.


End file.
